phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:It's About Time!
A trip to the museum inspires Phineas and Ferb to repair a non-working time machine and they travel back to the age of dinosaurs. In the present, Agent P learns that Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't need him as a nemesis any more. Read the full summary... Gallery File:TRexFootPrint.png|Lawrence shows them a T-Rex Footprint. File:Bucky'sBones.png|"This skeleton was found in our very own backyard!" File:WeHadADogNamedBucky.png|"Didn't we have a dog named Bucky?" File:Gadgets_exhibit.png|Gadgets through the ages exhibit. File:Showing_off_time_machine.png|The time machine someone built. File:Let's_fix_us_a_time_machine.png|"Let's fix us a time machine!" File:Perry_entering_photo_booth.png|Perry enters the photo booth. File:Monogram_is_stuck.png|Carl tells Perry Major Monogram has been frozen in place. File:You_broke_the_exhibit.png|"You broke the exhibit? I'm telling mom!" File:We'reFixingATimeMachine.png|"We're fixing a time machine." File:Well_good_luck.png|"Good luck! My troop is off to see the local fossils exhibit!" File:Perry_inflitrates_through_the_pool.png|Perry gets in through the pool. File:Perry_sees_Doof_fire.png|He sees Doofenshmirtz firing at someone. File:Perry_walks_in_during_fight.png|Doofenshmirtz is surprised to see Perry is here. File:Perry_meets_Peter_the_Panda.png|He then finds another agent in the closet. File:I_never_saw_him_before.png|I've never seen this guy before, I swear! File:Doof_wipes_off_paw_print.png|He wipes off the paw print when Perry notices it. File:We're_not_really_enemies.png|"We're not really enemies, just bad friends!" File:No_yelling_in_the_museum.png|The guard tells her there's no yelling in the museum. File:I_wouldn't_want_to_wake_anyone_up.png|"Oh yeah, I wouldn't want to WAKE ANYONE UP!" File:I_was_kicked_out_for_yelling.png|Candace is kicked out for yelling in the museum. File:I_stole_a_Pterodactyl.png|A teenage boy was kicked out for stealing a Pterodactyl skeleton. File:Help_me_get_back_in_the_museum.png|Candace begs him to sneak her in the museum. File:This_requires_stealth.png|He agrees to help in sneak in. File:Yelling_distraction.png|He distracts the guards by yelling. File:We_got_a_yeller_in_quadrant_6.png|"We have a yeller in quadrant 6!" File:Candace_hides_from_guards.png|Candace hides while the guards go after him. File:They_have_a_Slushy_Dawg_here_too.png|Candace sees they have a Slushy Dawg and Jeremy's working here. File:CandaceJeremy10.jpg|"Feels like by the time my shift is over, I'll be part of the fossil exhibit." File:Peter_is_my_new_nemesis.png|Doofenshmirtz tells Perry Peter the Panda's his new nemesis. File:We_need_to_take_a_break.png|Doofenshmirtz suggests they a break from fighting each other. File:Heinz_and_Peter_drink_water.png|Doofenshmirtz and Peter drink some water. File:That's_a_Freezeanator.png|Doof's Freezeanator ray. File:Stealing_a_display_is_very_serious.png|Candace runs into the guard who swipes the part from her. File:Guard_hands_the_part_back.png|But the guard gets warped to where Phineas and Ferb is and hands them the missing part. File:I_need_money_for_the_audio_tour.png|Lawrence needs money for the audio fossil tour. File:Trying_to_bring_Linda_to_the_gadgets_exhibit.png|Candace tells Linda about the boys messing up the time machine in the gadgets exhibit. File:Perry_walking_in_the_rain.png|Perry is walking in the rain. File:Punching_Doof_on_the_beach.png|He punches Doof while on the beach. File:Agent_P_putting_away_the_hat.png|Depressed, Perry puts away his hat. File:Siblings_go_back_in_time.png|Candace thinks she's finally got them when the time machine teleports them to the past. File:Time_machine_gets_stomped_on.png|What worse is that the machine gets stomped on by a T-Rex. File:No_sudden_movements.png|"Don't make any sudden movements..." File:Candace_screaming_in_panic.png|But Candace screams and flails her arms in panic. File:Follow_That_T-Rex.png|"Follow that T-Rex!" File:Turtle_safety_helmets.png|The boys wear turtles on their heads as helmet subsitutes. File:Candace_falls_into_mud.png|Candace falls in mud while being chased by the T-Rex. File:Audio_tour_finished.png|Lawrence finishes the fossil tour. File:That_looks_like_Candace.png|"That imprint looks like Candace!" File:That's_not_nice_dear.png|"That's not very nice, dear." File:Candace_hides_in_the_grass.png|Candace hides in the grass as cover. File:Phineas_and_Ferb_catch_up_with_Candace.png|The catch up with Candace and she hitches a ride on the scooter. File:Why_am_I_wearing_a_turtle_on_my_head.png|"Why am I wearing a turtle on my head?" File:Siblings_escape_T-Rex.png|They escape the T-Rex by jumping onto some vines. File:It_looks_like_a_T-Rex_footprint.png|"It looks like a T-Rex footprint to me." File:Where's_Holly's_Beret.png|The Fireside Girls see Phineas's note appear (during which Holly's beret disappears). File:Phineas's_message.png|thumb|Phineas message to Isabella and the Fireside Girls. File:TurnToTimeTravelSection.png|"Please turn to the time travel section of your Fireside Girls handbook." File:Peter_kicks_Doof's_portrait.png|Peter kicks Doof's portrait. File:Perry_pulls_the_plug_on_Doof's_plan.png|Perry stops doof from firing a laser at an agent. File:Doofenshmirtz_and_Perry_on_Seesaw.png|Doof and Perry on a seesaw. File:Doof_caught_in_net.png|Doof is caught in a net. File:You're_dead_to_me.png|"You're sabotaging my freezeanator while I'm singing about my feelings? You're dead to me!" File:Fireside_Girls_build_a_time_machine.png|thumb|The Fireside Girls working on the time machine. File:Holly_with_screwdriver.png|Holly working on the time machine. File:Adyson_hammering.png|Adyson working on the time machine. File:Gretchen_Wielding.png|Gretchen working on the time machine. File:Milly_drilling_and_Ginger_with_wrench.png|Milly and Ginger working on the time machine. File:Katie_Hammering.png|Katie working on the time machine. File:Fireside_Girls_start_the_time_machine.png|"Let 'er rip!" File:We_made_a_tie_machine_by_accident.png|They found out they built a tie machine by accident. File:It_says_tie_machine.png|"It says 'tie machine'; he left out the 'M'." File:Dr._Feelbetter_audience.png|The audience watching Dr. Feelbetter live. File:Doof_and_Perry_on_talk_show.png|Heinz and Perry on Dr. Feelbetter's talk show. File:Peter_the_Panda_is_backstage.png|"Peter the Panda is backstage with us right now." File:Peter_the_Panda_comes_onto_the_set.png|And he comes out onto the stage. File:We'll_never_get_back_home.png|Candace is upset she'll never return to the present. File:I'll_never_see_Jeremy_again.png|"I'll never see Jeremy again!" File:How_long_must_we_wait_here.png|"How long are we supposed to just sit here?!" File:First_bad_hair_day.png|"The world's first bad hair day." File:Practicing_patience.png|Phineas and Ferb are meditating. File:Where's_the_rescue_party_you_sent_for.png|"So Phineas, where's the rescue party you sent for?" File:The_T_Rex_shows_up.png|But the T-Rex shows up. File:TimeMachineRescue.png|Fireside Girls to the Rescue! File:Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|"You know, there's an 'M' in time machine." File:TakeItAwayFerb.png|"Take it away, Ferb!" File:Needstobepluggedin.png|"You built a time machine that has to be plugged in?!" File:Candace gets struck by lightning.png|Candace is struck by lightning while holding the cord. File:ThatWasAwesome.png|"That was awesome!" File:Candace_bumps_into_T-Rex.png|Candace finds out the T-Rex warped to the present with him!!" File:Peter_throws_a_chair.png|Peter the panda throws a chair. File:I_want_to_be_your_nemesis_again.png|Doofenshmirtz wants Perry to be his nemesis again... File:Agent_P_Puts_hat_back_on.png|And perry puts on his hat. File:Perry_trapped_in_chair.png|Afterwards, Perry and the other agents get trapped by Doofenshmirtz while he brings in the real freezeanator. File:Peter_kicks_Doofenshmirtz.png|Peter kicks Doofenshmirtz... File:Perry_knocks_over_Freezeanator.png|Perry knocks over the Freezeanator with the chair. File:Perry_smashes_remote_with_chair.png|Then he smashes the remote, setting the agents free. File:Agents_fight_their_enemies.png|The agents starts fighting once they're freed. File:Agents_bid_farewell.png|Perry and Peter tip their hats and Perry leaves. File:A_real_T-Rex_is_inside.png|Candace tells her parents a live T-Rex is around the area. File:T-Rex_frozen_by_freezeanator_ray.png|But the T-Rex is hit with the Freezeanator ray, stopping it in place. File:It's_certainly_lifelike.png|"It's certainly lifelike, Candace." File:Mwah....png|"Mwah..." File:This_fossil_is_my_favorite.png|"This fossil is my favorite in the muesum." File:Candace_Blushing.png|thumb|Candace is blushing. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries }}